<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the choice of three by sadsoulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526944">the choice of three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate'>sadsoulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>просто немножко порно )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Cook/Miles Kane/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the choice of three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Карманы у Алекса, как шляпа фокусника, никогда не предугадаешь, что он достанет оттуда, и как это в них оказалось. От карманных книжек до свернутой ленты презервативов, от фляжки с джином до упаковки мармелада, от россыпи пенни до свернутых в тугой свиток парочки джонов хублонов.<br/>Движением не то за великого иллюзиониста, не то опытного карманника, Алекс извлекает из недр собственной куртки уже скрученный косяк.<br/>- То есть, ведра текилы тебе не было достаточно? - рассмеялся Майлз.<br/>Джейми был согласен. Со сцены их фронтмена нужно было бы уносить, но - хвала родной столице - Алекс вытащил Кейна на сцену, и тот его благополучно увел в гримерку. Тернеру выдали бургер и картошку, что, казалось, привело его в чувство. Возможно, Кук ошибался.<br/>- Спрячь, тут вонять будет.</p><p>Все уже разошлись по домам, Мэтт предлагал свою помощь в транспортировке невменяемой сладкой парочки, но Джейми пообещал, что и сам справится.<br/>Кук наблюдал из кресла за разыгрывающимся представлением, неторопливо потягивая пиво из бутылки. Майлз и Алекс пели, дурачались, и целовались прямо перед глазами Джейми. Он вызывал такси, потому что он-то вытерпит, а работники зала могли зайти в самый неподходящий момент, чтобы попросить их покинуть уже помещение.</p><p>В машине Алекс опустил голову Кейн уна плечо, Кука схватил за руку, и нес чушь водителю о том, что они впервые в Лондоне, и тут оказывается «ну стоооолько интересного». Пожилой индус только качал головой, поглядывая на их пьяную компанию в зеркало заднего вида. Джейми извинился перед ним, когда расплачивался.<br/>Он отпустил такси, и зашарил руками по Алу.<br/>- Ключи твои где?<br/>- Хуй знает, - ответил Тернер, но достал из внутреннего кармана связку. Открыть дверь сам он даже не попытался.</p><p>Алекс вытерпел со своей не-совсем-сигаретой до квартиры. Он сделал первую затяжку, и отдал косяк Майлзу, чтобы самому скинуть обувь и куртку.<br/>- Чувствуйте себя как дома, - и протопал вглубь квартиры. Джейми переглянулся с Кейном. Он не планировал оставаться, но он все еще чувствует себя обязанным проследить, чтобы эти двое не натворили дел. Не спалили весь дом, например. Он замешкался у входа, раздеваясь, и когда прошел в гостиную Алекс с Майлзом уже курили паровозом. Джейми только покачал головой. Кейн махнул ему, подманивая, и передал зажатый в руке косяк, как какую нибудь гребаную эстафетную палочку.</p><p>Джейми упал в кресло, затягиваясь, и наблюдая за ебанутой, потерявшей последнюю скромность парочкой. Тернер уже засунул ладонь в чужие джинсы. Джейми провел взглядом от задравшегося рукава футболки до ободранного локтя и снова уперся в расстегнутую молнию. Затянуться еще раз ему бы не помешало.</p><p>От травы Джейми всегда расслабляло. Он никогда не считал себя зажатым скромником, но небольшой косячок однажды позволил устроить Алу первый раз сверху.<br/>На Алекса стимуляторы действовали похоже, он превращался в котенка, охочего до ласки. Очень похотливого котенка.</p><p>Тепло от затяжки распространялось от конечностей к центру, и в итоге сосредоточилось в члене. Джейми не собирался себя сдерживать, и накрыл ширинку рукой, когда Алекс опустился перед Майлзом на колени.<br/>Кук закрывал глаза, и тогда обострялся слух. слышать, как тяжело с присвистом дышит Майлз, и понимать, почему, было ни черта ни легче. Открывал — и видел, как Кейн тянет его Ала за кудряшки, прижимая ближе. Джейми дрочил себе в такт тому, как двигалась голова Тернера.<br/>Майлз не дав отстраниться, спустил ему в рот. Скорострел, ехидно решил Джейми.<br/>Алекс чмокнул Майлза белыми губами в щеку.<br/>- Кому пива?, - спросил он, и не дождавшись положительного ответа, протянул, - а я сейчас сдохну от жажды.<br/>Он вернулся из кухни в одних трусах, с бутылкой наперевес, из которой сделал только глоток и отставил, подкуривая остатки самокрутки.</p><p> </p><p>- Я так скучал, я так хочу тебя, - выдохнул Тернер в рот вместе с дымом и прижался губами, засосал, проталкивая язык в глотку.<br/>Кук был уверен, что Алекс крутил шашни с Кейном все это время, поэтому и... не будил лихо. Зря. Лихо проснулось само, и это лохматое чудовище требовало от него сполна, подставляя торчащие ребра под горячие ладони, позволяя и требуя ласки.<br/>Джейми скосил глаза в сторону Кейна, тот стоял, не потрудившийся оправить одежду, спиной к приоткрытому окну, опираясь задом о подоконник. Джейми на секунду задумывался, ревнует ли он, знает ли вообще о их с Алексом прошлом. И настоящем, судя по всему. Возможно, Кейн просто посчитал, что Тернер сильно перебрал. И Кук тоже, раз позволял губам, только что скользившим по чужому хрену, сейчас дотрагиваться до себя.</p><p>- Ты с катушек съехал? - поинтересовался Джейми, разрывая поцелуй. Губы у Ала были малиновые, будто помадой накрашенные.<br/>- а ты что думаешь? - Алекс покачал неопределенно головой, и слез с колен. Член Джейми разочарованно дернулся.<br/>- когда ты стал таким скучным? - прошептал он, наклонившись и мазнув губами рядом с ухом. Потом круто развернулся на пятках, и вернулся к Майлзу. Тот зажал его в объятиях, будто заявливая свои права на то, что ему не принадлежало. Или? Кук запутался.<br/>Тернер явно не собирался упускать время, избавляя Кейна от одежды. Он достал смазку из недр дивана, куда увлек любовника.</p><p>Майлз был осторожен и нежен, будто девственницу трогал. Если бы Кук не знал из первых уст, что это не так, решил бы, что эта парочка в первый раз добралась до секса. Джейми сжал свой член крепче. Мог ли он подумать лет десять назад, когда трясся в лихорадке от таких же ласковых прикосновений к его Алексу, от одного чувства вседозволенности, что в будущем он будет заниматься вуайеризмом, и наблюдать, как его Ала имеет кто-то другой. Любит кто-то другой. Ревность снова волной прокатилась по телу, оставляя злое возбуждение, не хуже марихуаны.<br/>Майлз вытащил пальцы, и пристроил член к готовой дырке, и удерживая вес на одной руке, нежно поцеловал в шею. Алекс пнул его пяткой в голень.<br/>- ну давай же, черт тебя самого дери.<br/>Эта развратная обезьяна провоцировала не только Майло, он сам-то это понимал?<br/>Джейми избавился от джинсов и решительно подошел.<br/>- Отсосешь, - произнес он без вопроса в голосе, поднося член к растянутым в безумной улыбке губам.<br/>- Долго думал, - пожаловался Тернер, накрывая головку ртом.</p><p>В какой момент глаза Джейми перестала застилать красная завеса ревности, он сам не понял. Возможно, когда Майлз притянул его за шею, перегнувшись через Ала, и поцеловал сам, а Алекс, дотронулся губами до низа живота, что на его языке могло защитаться за благодарность. Джейми решил для себя, что нет смысла делить Тернера на части, потому что любой его выбор, может и осчастливит избранного, но осчастливит ли это самого Алекса? Куку казалось, что Майлз рассуждает так же.</p><p>Джейми кончил первым, Алекс последовал за ним почти сразу, и взбрыкнув, выполз из под Майлза.<br/>- У меня колени болят, - пожаловался Ал, - хочу на кровать.<br/>Кук еще раз переглянулся с Кейном, будто не очень понимали, кого из них Ал зовет за собой. Прошли в спальню оба.</p><p>Алекс зарылся в прикроватную тумбочку, и победно вскинул рукой, когда нашел то, что искал.<br/>- Готовы к продолжению? - обернулся он. - Потому что я - определенно да.<br/>Кейн заржал.<br/>Кук опустил взгляд на свой снова стоящий член.<br/>- Это что еще за хрень?<br/>- Не ной, Куки, это всего лишь попперсы, как энергетик, только лучше.<br/>Тернер успел вдохнуть дрянь из бутылочки раньше, чем Джейми перехватил его руку.<br/>В голове возникла шалая мысль, пугая своей развязностью. Когда чёрт побери, ему захотелось бы поделиться своим?<br/>Судя по всему его мысли синхронизировались с тернеровскими, потому что Ал толкнул Майлза на кровать, и взгромоздился сверху.<br/>Они целовались и терлись друг о друга, Джейми аж засмотрелся. Но Майлз так сладко застонал, что член дернулся, напоминая о себе. Кук подошел ближе, и сел рядом, сжимая в руках тюбик со смазкой. Провел ладонью по заднице Алекса, погладил скользким пальцем между половинок, заталкивая лубрикант глубже, и обхватил член Майлза, направляя. Стон получился тройным, вид открывался... захватывающим.<br/>Джейми наскоро смазал себя, и пригнул Ала ближе к Кейну. У того хер был чуть длинее, но у Джейми толще. Впервые это могло вызвать определенные неудобства. На лбу выступил пот, Кук просунул глубже, чувствуя, как трется его член о чужой, как туго растягивается дырка. От кайфа хотелось заорать и впиться зубами в загривок, скрытый мокрыми волосами. Он не стал входить до конца, и на пробу сделал движение обратно.<br/>- Ауч! - вскрикнул Алекс. Джейми с Майлзом застыли, им обоим пришла в голову мысль, что они втроем зашли слишком далеко, но в следующий момент Тернер застонал, как заправская шлюха из порно, и сам приподнялся, упираясь руками Кейну в грудь. И с довольным стоном медленно опустился.<br/>Они двигались медленно, как в тантре. Майлз приподнимал бедра, Джейми поддавал ему навстречу, и Алекс подмахивал. Тянучее, как карамель, удовольствие захлестывало волнами, то накрывая с головой, то откатываясь. Под ребрами стучало набатом, и Джейми царапал ногтями чужие руки и закусывал плечо, как будто оставляя зарубки по числу движений на память.</p><p>Майлз запустил цепную реакцию, и спустил, вставляя до конца.</p><p>Алекс кончал долго, сжимая собой до боли. Джейми выскользнул, мазнув взглядом и удовлетворенно не заметив следов крови, распластался рядом.<br/>Алекс скатился по другую сторону от Кейна и почти сразу задремал, измотанный их сумасшедшим марафоном.</p><p>В четыре руки Джейми с Майлзом наскоро вытерли Алекса мокрым полотенцем ( кто пойдет за ним в ванную пришлось решать долгим умоляющим взглядом, сил на слова и банальные камень-ножницы-бумага не осталось), и завалились спать.</p><p>***</p><p>Тернер пришел в себя с полным ощущением, что его переехал поезд. Или два. Память и ориентация в пространстве еще милостиво пребывали в алкогольной коме, но тело явно вчера побывало в мясорубке. Он попробовал пошевелиться, не открывая глаз, чтобы сползти с кровати и понял, что утыкается своим носом в чужой.<br/>- Проснулся? - хрипло зашептал Майлз. - еще вроде рано.<br/>- Угомонитесь оба - выдохнул Джейми в шею Алекса, притягивая их обоих ближе к себе.<br/>Еб вашу мать, - почему-то спокойно подумал Алекс. - Еб вашу мать.<br/>Где-то в его карманах на этот раз завалялся счастливый билет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>